


Fluffy Birds

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Faunus Qrow, Fluff, Implied Nudity, M/M, Oscar is mentioned, Qrow and Clover are married, Rated T for some suggestive talk, Ruby is mentioned, This was born from the prompt the pen hadn't been worth stealing, Tickling, they are so cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Qrow done goofed today, he should have known his thieving ways would catch up to  him. Now what was he gonna do? Find out today on this installment of Fluffy Moments!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fluffy moments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Fluffy Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work was based on a prompt I saw on tumblr. It was really fun to write! I tried to shake up my writing style a bit, so I hope you enjoy!

The pen hadn’t been worth stealing. 

Really in hindsight he should have known stealing anything from an Atlisian officer was not a good idea, but it was just a pen! A really cool, ruler, screwdriver (flathead and phillips head), flashlight, pen with a dope black and red color scheme, like it was made for him. Ok he was getting off track, it was a really cool freaking pen. But as the faunus flew through halls he couldn’t help but feel this was a little overkill for the thing.

“It was just a stupid pen!” Qrow shouted over his shoulder, the huntsman hot on his tail feathers.

Qrow yipped as he felt something wrap around his waist and pull him backwards. Straight into the arms of one Clover Ebi, owner of the coolest writing utensil in all of Remnant. Qrow squirmed and writhed in the man's grip, trying and failing to escape his deliriously strong clutches. Seriously, how often did this guy hit the gym to get biceps that big? Those guns should be classified as a weapon all their own. Damn. Right, off track again. Qrow fell limp, his wings sagging in defeat.

“Alright, alright. I’ll give your dumb pen back ok? Geez, if I knew the thing meant that much to you I woulda never taken it!” that was a bold faced lie, but Clover didn’t know that...probably.

“Too late now, I’m gonna take the pen, and a little something extra for all the trouble you caused me.” Clover's voice was hot on Qrows ear and he felt a shudder of excitement roll down his spine. Qrow sucked in a breath as Clover plucked the pen from his vest and tucked into the breast pocket of his Ace Op uniform.

“What you gonna put me in cuffs again officer?” a low chuckle fell from the Ace Ops mouth and Qrow could feel the vibrations from in on his back.

“No, not tonight. Though I am deeply tempted.” Oh if only this beefcake of a man knew that that did to the faunus. Though he probably did know and that’s why he said it, the dick.

“No, what I plan to do is much more fun. For me, at least.” wow, this guy was an asshole. Gods bless whoever made him this way.

“Well then, what did you have in mind?” Qrow purred tilting his head back to look at those, Gods DAMN, those eyes were pretty. Like holy shit, so gorgeous, jiminy shitmas. 

“You. Me. A shower, then. Asleep. Full 8 hours. And when we wake up a healthy breakfast. Then we do that forever.” Qrow hissed, a full night's rest, a fucking shower? Healthy? The very bane of his existence.

“Never.” the faunus growled. This beautiful, gorgeous, funny, charming, lovely, caring, warm...Shit off topic. This Man. Was not tricking him into healthy habits. No way. No how. Not today. No thank you.

Another chuckle and Qrow felt the arms that trapped him tighten. “You will. And by the brothers you’re gonna like it.” 

Qrow tired to fight as he was lifted off the ground and carried back to his and Clovers bedroom. He was thrown, quite unceremoniously mind you, onto their bed. He bounced once and tried to make a break for it, but a muscular arm grabbed him around the waist and pushed him back onto the mattress with an “Oof”, how very eloquent was he. Qrow laid back with a huff, and crossed his arms. Curse his luck. He just had to fall for the one guy who would make him do this shit. 

“Qrow you are taking this shower and going to bed at a reasonable hour or so help me-” Clover began lecturing and Qrow began wondering how many beans he could fit in his mouth. At least, like 50. 50...there was a 50% off sale at that clothing store up the street tomorrow, he should go to that, they had cool stuff, he saw a shirt with a cool looking scythe on it that Ruby might like. Huh, how was Ruby? She seemed happy last he saw of her, still traveling the world, and slaying monsters. He should do that soon, his last mission was forever ago last tuesday. He had a really great meatball sub that day, he wished he could remember where he had gotten the thing from, it was GOOD.

“Are you even listening to me?” Oh right, he was supposed to be being lectured.

“Nope.” oh ho ho, that face was priceless. The look of utter disbelief was just wonderful.

Clover moved fast, pining Qrow down with a hand as the other restrained his wrists above his head. Gods this would be so frickin hot if Clover didn’t look weirdly menacing...oh who was he kidding, it was still hot.

“Qrow, we talked about your manners before. Do I have to remind you of that particular lesson?” that growl in his ear was maddening. How dare one person be so damn attractive. It’s just not fair. 

“Perhaps. My memory does tend to act up every now and then.” he smiled in a cocky way that was just too natural for him. How many times had he shot this smile at Clover? How many times had Clover shot it right back at him? 

“Alright. First let's start with lesson number 1, don’t antagonize someone when your most vulnerable spot is exposed.” What the hell did that-

Qrow line of thought was thrown right off track, into a trench, picked up by a giant, thrown into the air, hit by a baseball bat and slammed into the side of a mountain as Clover tickled his underarms.

Tickling, his greatest weakness. Aside from puppy dog eyes from any of his kids. He was a sucker for those. But aside from that tickling was his greatest weakness. And Clover damn well knew that. He knew all the right cords to hit to get his little bird to sing for him. Every nerve to play with to get the laughter just so, to turn Qrow in a gigglinging mess of his former self. Damn him and his tricky, tickly way! Damn him! And damn his nieces for telling him about it! He was supposed to trust them and he was betrayed! By his own family! His kin! 

The tickling continued for what felt like forever, Qrow wings fluttering and flapping about haphazardly. Probably dislodging a few feathers in the process, he was gonna have to clean those up later. Curses. Finally Clover let up, moving his hand to gently caress his side. It was still ticklish, but far less so.

“You are such an ass.” Qrow breathed out, still trying to catch his breath from the onslaught. 

“But I’m your ass.” Clover said in his all to teasy voice, pinching Qrow hip. A yelp was Qrows response to this and added wiggling.

“So will you take the shower? And go to bed?” 

Qrow groaned but a poke to his still very exposed under arm made him respond in the positive. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to take a shower. Far from it, he felt kinda gross and wanted to get clean. It was just way too much fun to poke fun at his husband sometimes.

“Good, and for being such a good sport, I’ll give you a little massage before bed, deal?” Qrow was saying yes a lot faster this time. His man had some magic fingers, the things he could do to him with those things was nothing short of marvelous, in any capacity. Any. Capacity.

“So boy scout. We gonna get all wet and slippery and steamy together or what?” and there was another great look from Clover. A blush bright as the sun, great stuff from the boy scout, great stuff. Oh and the wide eyes were a lovely touch, would he stick the landing? Yes! There it was! The barely held back chuckle and the head shaking in a perfect ‘why did i marry this dork’ way! Oh it was a good day to be Qrow Ebi-Branwen!

“Shut up and take your clothes off.” did Clover live to make Qrows life wonderful? Because it felt like he did. Even with all his...issues, this man stayed with him through it all. What in the world did he do to deserve this guy? 

“Yes sir.” he purred taking his shirt off as slowly as possible, until he got stuck part way to taking it off. Damn it, now he looked stupid instead of sexy! Wait, could he be both? Probably, like, Clover was a dumbass. But he was hot enough to melt even the coldness of Solitas. Shit wait, he was still stuck in this dumb shirt! His face was covered and his arms were pinned above his head. Damn it now Clover was laughing at him. The prick.

“Are you just gonna stand there and laugh at me or are you gonna-AH!” Qrow was cut off by himself as he totally (for real guys) gracefully fell off of the bed and into a tangle of arms legs and feathers. Clover was laughing even harder now, if his laugh wasn’t so damn adorable Qrow would have killed him right then. Qrow continued his wiggling attempts at freedom, interspersed with cursing and pausing before cycling back to wiggling and cursing. Like a really angry sailor that was also a worm. And Clover was still laughing, and from the sounds of it had fallen back onto the bed. 

“Clover!” Qrows muffled voice shouted from the floor, gods he sounded pretty whiny there. Whatever, at least it sounded like the big dumb jerk called his husband was finally coming to help, or maybe just laugh at him more but who knows. It felt like help as a sudden weight placed itself upon his lap to straddle his waist. Welp, there went any semblance of rational thought left. He felt Clover lean forward and tug the shirt off with one swift tug. 

“Pop goes the birdy!” Clover sang with a playful grin. Oh, oh no he did not! He did NOT! Just say that. 

“I’ll pop your birdy!” That made no sense but he was going with it as he surged forward and ran his wings up and down Clovers exposed sides. Clover literally screeched, oh what a lovely sound...in this context at least. The brunette tried to cover his sides with his arms but Qrow just moved to claw at his belly with his hands. Oof if his laughing got any louder Qrow might go deaf, ah, but what a lovely sound for his final one. His lover was now in full ‘wtf’ mode as he howled. His arms kept moving from his sides to his belly, each time he tried to protect one, he left the other vulnerable.

Qrow one decided to show mercy when Clovers eyes began to tear up from all the laughing. He removed his hands and wings, laughing a bit as Clover flopped forward to place his head on the faunus's shoulder with a giggly groan. Qrow pet through his husband's lovely hair and placed a kiss on his temple.

“Consider that not only payback for earlier but for daring to say ‘pop goes the birdy’ to me.” Qrow growled playfully in Clovers ear. He relished the whine and nod of understanding that got him. 

“Can we please go shower now?” Clover asked whilst nuzzling into Qrows neck. Now how could he in good conscience say no to that? So he playfully shoved Clover off his lap and took off his pants and boxers (white with little green 4 leaf clovers, a gift from his husband on their 4 year anniversary) before patting his butt and winking at Clover.

“You coming?” Qrow knew just what he was doing. This was gonna be fun, what would he get this time? Blushy face? Cute little embarrassed laugh? Adorable eye roll? Ooo what’s it gonna be. What’s it gonna be?

“I will be.” asshwkwndopanmdkw oh FUCK. He was not prepared for that. Not at all. Nope. Nuh uh. No siry. Holy fucking-AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Qrow quickly walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, he was tempted to make it very very cold, if only to spite Clover and his adoration of hot showers. But his own love of hot showers won over and he turned it up to near scalding. Aaaahh perfection. Gods that water felt amazing on his wings, so relaxing. 

“Hey feathers.” and there was his husband. Was this man prettier with or without clothing? Eh, why not both? His man was always pretty, no matter what. Even when he was being a dick. But not right now, right now his husband was petting over his wings and Qrow was in pure bliss. He felt all melty whenever Clover petted his wings like this, so gentle and tender. Qrow remembered when he was terrified of anyone touching his wings. Nearly having panic attacks when even Tai accidentally brushed against them. Now look at him, all married and happy and shit. 

Huh. He was happy wasn’t he? Really and truly happy. With an amazing guy who loved him body, soul, semblance, and every other way possible. What a concept. Qrow chuckled and turned around wrapping his arms and wings around Clover, kissing him softly and sweetly. Clover kissed back wrapping his own arms around Qrows waist, when they pulled back they rested their foreheads together and just looked into eachothers eyes.

“I love you.” he meant it with everything he was. He loved everything about Clover, his smile, his laugh, his stubbornness, his dumb luck jokes, his cockyness, his love of dogs. Qrow could gush over him forever. Honestly he did gush about his husband to anyone who would listen, it was a surprisingly good tactic for getting people to go away. He used it a lot at parties. It’s not like he ran out of things to say about his jewel eyed lover boy. 

“I love you too.” Qrows heart fluttered at Clover's words. Just like the first time he said it. Those three little words would never fail to send butterflies directly into his stomach. He would never ever get tired of hearing his love say those three little words. So small, but they meant something huge. Something so incredibly incomprehensible, that sometimes the mere notion of it could knock Qrow straight on his ass.

The eventually got to actually cleaning, massaging shampoo and conditioner into each others hair, cleaning those hard to reach places on eachothers backs (and wings), and having hot, passionate, philosophical debates about if a spoon and knife were put together would it be called a fpoon or a spife. After the final rendition of the cell block tango the two exited the shower and toweled off, Qrow laughing at Clover's mess poof of hair, and Clover laughing at Qrows face when he threw a towel at his face. This developed into a mini towel fight through their room, chasing each other with their towel and snapping it at the other. The two did get dressed into their bed clothes eventually, still giggling and nudging each other.

“Ok love, I think I promised you a massage.” Qrow was already on his stomach on the bed, his head pillowed in his arms, waiting. He heard Clover chuckle before cracking his knuckles and began massaging at Qrows shoulders.

Qrow immediately melted into the touch, practically purring at the tension in his shoulders just disappeared, like it was never even there. Clovers hands were working straight magic on his back, Oscars wizard powers be damned. 

“Oooo fuck, right there.” Qrow purred as Clover moved down to the area around his wings. Carrying those things could be a real (and literal) pain in the back. Sure he wouldn’t trade his wings for the world, they were a part of who he was. But they were HEAVY and they were hard to maneuver in small areas. 

Clover quietly laughed and increased the pressure on the area, drawing a happy groan from Qrow. Clover spent a good while on that spot before moving to the rest of his back, making a puddle of man where his husband used to be. After about half an hour, he moved to massage the spot Qrow was most looking forward to. His wings. Sure the area around his wings was a definite sweet spot, but the wings themselves were the holy grail of spots. Qrow groaned and fell completely limp the second his lovers hands worked at the joints on his wings.

“You like that?” Clover's voice was far away but no less teasy, Qrow only hummed and settled further into the bed. Qrow felt Clover lean forward and kiss the back of his neck. Qrow giggled and shifted slightly and his husband finished massaging his wings. 

“Alright, bed time love.” yup. Bedtime for sure. After a massage like that a good long rest was perfect. Qrow moved to let Clover get in front of him, playing his part of little spoon. It was the best and most comfortable position for the both of them. Qrows wings tended to twitch in his sleep and he needed the room, plus the feeling of Clover in his arms was one he wouldn’t trade for the world. Knowing that it was him keeping the special Op safe when it was he that kept so many others safe through his day. Qrow was more than happy to hold his lucky charm in his arms, safe and sound, breathing evenly and gently, the very picture of serenity. Qrow let his own eyes flutter shut and breathed in the scent of his beloved lucky charm. 

Ok, so maybe the pen had been worth stealing in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW. have a lovely day you guys!


End file.
